Episode 26
is the twenty-sixth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the thirteenth episode of the second season. Summary Two days after the U.A. Sports Festival, normal classes resume at the school. Izuku Midoriya takes the train to school and is recognized from the festival by several other passengers. Once he reaches school grounds, Tenya Iida pressures him to hurry to class. They talk by their lockers and Tenya tells Izuku that everything involving his brother is fine before they go to class. There, the other students in the class discuss how the sports festival has made them recognizable to the public. They quiet down once Shota Aizawa walks in without his bandages, having recovered completely from his injuries. He announces that their homeroom class will be on Hero Informatics, causing many of the students to panic and believe they may have a test. Instead, Aizawa reveals that they will choose their code names and the class jumps up in excitement to pick hero identities. The professor tells the class that this has a lot to do with the Pro-Hero draft picks, and because they are only first years any offers can be taken back before they graduate. Then he shows them the draft results, where Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo lead the class with thousands of heroes wanting to recruit them. Denki is discouraged by the large gap between the thousands of nominations they received and only the hundreds he and the others received. Kyoka Jiro points out that Shoto had the most offers despite losing to Katsuki, and Momo Yaoyorozu congratulates him. Shoto doesn't appear to be too excited though, and attributes the nominations to his father's influence. Hanta Sero claims that pros must have been reluctant to work with Katsuki because of his demeanor during the awards ceremony, to which he replies that if he scared them then they are just weak. Ochaco Uraraka is excited that she and Tenya received offers and Minoru Mineta points out that Izuku didn't receive any because of the reckless way he fought against Shoto. Although like Izuku, some students didn't receive any offers, Aizawa informs the class that they will all spend a week interning with Pro-Heroes. While Aizawa reminds them the importance of choosing their hero names, Midnight arrives and tells the class that she will have final approval over the names. After she hands out canvases to write on, Midnight tells the class they must present the names they've chosen. Most of the class are too nervous to go up, so Yuga Aoyama reveals his name first. He chooses "I can not stop twinkling" and although most of his peers find the name strange, Midnight simply shortens it to Can't Stop Twinkling and moves on. Mina Ashido tries to choose "Alien Queen" as her label, but Midnight doesn't allow her to compare herself to the villain from Ridley Scott's movie franchise. Tsuyu Asui picks the title "Rainy Season Hero: Froppy" and the class responds cheerfully since she chose a normal name in comparison to the initial two. Eijiro Kirishima goes up next and reveals he chose to brand himself after his idol "Crimson Riot" by choosing the namesake "Sturdy Hero: Red Riot". This reminds Izuku of his childhood, where he chose many playful hero names after his idol, All Might. He loved choosing those names as a child but realizes he cannot do so now with so much training left to do in order to be compared to All Might. Kyoka notices Denki Kaminari struggling to choose a name and suggests "jamming-way". Denki likes it until Kyoka admits it's just a way of making fun of him. Then she goes in front of the class and announces that she's chosen "Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack" as her moniker. Yuga choses their hero name.png|"I Cannot Stop Twinkling" (Changed to Can't stop Twinkling) Mina chooses their hero name.png|"Alien Queen" (Denied) Tsuyu chooses Froppy as her hero name.png|"Rainy Season Hero: Froppy" Eijiro Kirishima chooses his hero name.png|"Sturdy Hero: Red Riot" Kyoka Jiro chooses her hero name.png|"Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack" Mezo chooses hero name.png|"Tentacle Hero: Tentacole" Hanta chooses hero name.png|"Tape Hero: Cellophane" Mashirao chooses hero name.png|"Martial Arts Hero: Tailman" Rikido chooses hero name.png|"Sweets Hero: Sugarman" Mina pinky.png|"PINKY!" Denki chooses their hero name.png|"Electric Hero: Chargebolt" Toru choses their hero name.png|"Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl" Momo Yaoyorozu chooses her hero name.png|"Everything Hero: Creati" Shoto Todoroki chooses his hero name.png|"Shoto..." Tokoyami chooses hero name.png|"Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi" Koji chooses their hero name.png|"Petting Hero: Anima Minoru Mineta chooses his hero name.png|"Fresh Picked Hero: Grape Juice" KING EXPLOSION MURDER.png|"KING EXPLOSION MURDER!" (Denied) Ochaco chooses Uravity as her hero name.png|"Uravity" Tenya Iida chooses his hero name.png|"Tenya..." Izuku chooses deku as his hero name.png|"Deku" LORD EXPLOSION MURDER.png|"LORD EXPLOSION MURDER!" (Also denied) Mezo Shoji chooses "Tenatacle Hero: Tenacole", Hanta Sero selects "Tape Hero: Cellophane, Mashirao Ojiro picks "Martial Arts Hero: Tailman, Rikido Sato takes "Sweets Hero: Sugarman" and Mina Ashido changes her name to "Pinky". Midnight loves the chosen titles and continues to approve the others with Denki Kaminari choosing "Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt", Toru Hagakure picking "Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl", Momo Yaoyorozu selecting "Everything Hero: Creati" and Shoto Todoroki electing to simply use his first name. Fumikage Tokoyami choose "Jet Black Hero: Tsukuyomi", Minoru Mineta picks "Fresh Picked Hero: Grape Juice", Koji Koda silently selects "Petting Hero: Anima" and Katsuki Bakugo tries to use "King Explosion Murder", but Midnight says his name is a little too violent. Ochaco Uraraka goes up next and reveals "Uravity" as her chosen name. This leaves only Katsuki, Tenya and Izuku left to choose their alias'. While trying to select his name, Tenya recalls visiting his brother in the hospital. Tensei Iida informs Tenya that he has been paralyzed and that he will pass the name "Ingenium" onto his younger brother. Despite his brother's wishes, Tenya elects to use his real name instead. Midnight calls Izuku up next and his classmates are surprised to see he has chosen the moniker of "Deku". Izuku explains that although he used to detest the nickname, Ochaco taught him it could have a different meaning and he's had a change of heart. Elsewhere in the staff room, Cementoss informs All Might that an offer has come in for Izuku. When All Might checks who's after his protege, he is astounded to find out who it is. Code name selecting ends after Midnight denies Katsuki's elected name change "Lord Explosion Murder". Aizawa returns to the interning topic they discussed beforehand. He explains that students who received offers will choose from among their nominations, all the others will use a different list with about forty agencies. Midnight suggests that the students choose an agency that best suits their aspirations, and then Aizawa dismisses them. While looking through the list of his many offers, Shoto spots that he received a nomination from his fathers agency. During lunchtime, Mina asks her peers whether they've chosen an agency yet. Minoru says that he's picked Mt. Lady's agency and Tsuyu suggests he only chose her because he's perverted. Mashirao notes that it's odd Mina didn't receive offers despite making it to the second round of the finals and Ochaco tries to ask Izuku who he's chosen. Her and several other students catch Izuku muttering to himself while trying to make a selection. Ochaco reveals she's chosen the Battle Hero: Gunhead's agency because she wants to get stronger and gain a different perspective from being a rescue hero. Then, she notices Izuku working out by hovering slightly above his seat and Katsuki is annoyed when his peers start to talk about Izuku. At the end of the school day, Izuku agrees to walk home with Ochaco, who notices Tenya has already left. Before they leave, All Might suddenly appears in the door way and takes Izuku aside to inform him about his nomination. All Might discloses that his former home room teacher: Gran Torino extended the offer to Izuku, and that he knows about One For All. Izuku is excited to hear the news, but All Might appears to be fearful as he's reminded of his old teacher. Meanwhile, Aizawa notices that Tenya chose a lower class offer from a hero in Hosu City. Izuku reunites with Ochaco, and informs her that he got an offer. They both notice Tenya has left school already and Izuku recalls hearing about Ingenium on the news, having been taken out by the Hero Killer: Stain. On the first day of the internships Aizawa dismisses the students after giving out their costumes. Before Tenya leaves for Hosu, Izuku and Ochaco approach him. They advocate for him to talk to them if he's feeling helpless and asks if he's comfortable doing so because they are all friends. He affirms their friendship and walks away, changing his expression from a smile to a vengeful glare. Afterwards, Izuku travels to Gran Torino's house and frightened to find him inside playing dead. Characters In Order of Appearance Anime & Manga Differences * Present Mic giving Shota Aizawa his Hero name is added in the anime. * All Might telling Izuku that his hero costume is repaired is not in the anime. * Information regarding Stain is added earlier in the anime. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 26